ACCOMPLISHMENTS 1) We have found that BRCA1 negatively regulates it own transcription by direct association with its promoter. Genotoxic stress and cell cycle progression cause a release of BRCA1 from the BRCA1 promoter that is associated with relief of repression [2]. 2) By ChiP/Chip we have identified numerous BRCA1-associated genes that play a role in cell cycle regulation, DNA repair, and chromatin structure and imply that BRCA1 could be a master transcriptional switch in control of genome stability. 3) We have identified a BRCA1 associated signature by ChIP/Chip that can predict poor clinical outcome in breast cancer patients.